Deep Thinking
by Military Mechanic
Summary: It's late out and everyone is asleep but him, or so Franky thinks. So, as he always does when this rare moment of silence descends on him, he takes a moment to himself. Sits down. Thinks everything over. Relax - right up until the moment that he realizes he isn't the only one awake and Chopper hasn't slept in a while.


A/N: So, this was a self-imposed challenge of mine. A pre-relationship story with just a tad of angst and drama and not a single portion of actual speech. I think I did fairly well, though reviews will be a huge help!

* * *

It's late. Really late - and that's something that Franky would be able to tell even if he didn't have a clock programmed into his left wrist. The sheer silence that is coating the Going Sunny is proof of that, even if the darkness of the sky wasn't.

This time of night is the only moment where the Sunny isn't made of sound; be it laughter, shouting, cursing, or just a too-loud conversation drifting along with the breeze. It's the only time when Franky can just _stop_ and think things over.

It's something that he hasn't had a lot of time for lately.

Nami warned him, back when he first joined the crew, that their life was hectic. Of course, back then he hadn't quite believed her. After all, how often could they get into trouble? Surely, breaking into Enies Lobby was as out there as it could get. And, clearly, there would be a break between that horrid trip and any other adventures.

He hadn't realized how wrong he was until now. Now, and not earlier, because he hasn't had time to think since leaving Enies Lobby and his home town of Water Seven. It's been nothing but go, go, _go_, never stopping, never pausing, always chasing after their captain.

And, he muses, as he settles down on one of the beach chairs that Nami left laying about the deck, it certainly isn't that he regrets it. No, this is the sort of life he needs. One filled with action and adventure and risks.

Franky doesn't regret following Luffy either, because he still doubts that there will ever be another man quite like him. Someone willing to go into the bowls of Hell itself to save a crew-mate, if that was what was asked of him.

Hell, Franky thinks to himself, it doesn't even have to be a crew-mate. Just anyone that he meets who needs help.

For a long moment after that thought, Franky doesn't think of anything. He just folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the sky. It's empty and blank, just a sheer spread of black where blue and light once stood. No moons. No stars. No birds.

Just empty; like the deck of the ship and the kitchen and aquariam resting down below him.

Everyone is tucked away, blankets pulled around them and eyes closed in slumber. Sanji, no doubt, will still be tossing and turning about, sheets tangling around his legs. He's had nightmares since they left Thriller Bark, though he doesn't talk about them. Franky can't decide whether they're about the going-ons with Moria and Zolo, or the battle between Usopp and Perona.

Maybe both, as the blond chef refuses to speak about either. Just gets a glassy eyed look on his face, almost like even thinking about the battles is painful for him, and changes the subject. It's clearly one or the other, though. That much Franky can tell.

The others, he knows, will be sleeping soundly. They're all tired. No, that isn't quite the right word for it.

They're all _exhausted_, mentally and physically. In fact, Franky doesn't think he has the energy to stay up here for much longer, even though he isn't moving. Isn't doing anything but thinking.

At the moment, even that seems like too much.

With a sigh, Franky uncrosses his arms and sits up. Takes a last look across the deck, feeling pride at every little detail, nook, and cranny, and then pushes himself to his feet. He doesn't bother trying to take soft steps until he's left the main deck, going down into the first floor of the ship.

It's even more silent down here, and Franky didn't think that was possible. It's completely dark too, and if he hadn't built the ship himself, it would have been difficult to traverse. But Franky knows the Sunny as well as he knows his own circuits and the trip is quick and easy.

Rather, it would be save for the sudden streak of light several feet down the hall, cutting through the otherwise black area.

Franky stills, worried that he's woken someone up. When he no one comes out to see who's creeping about, he glances around him. Two closets and a bathroom on one side, three closets on the other. Plus the door that's sitting just slightly ajar, a pale, wavery ray of light slipping out from it.

There's no doubt about it. It's the infirmary.

Doing his best to silence his heavy steps, Franky creeps close to the open door. Puts a hand on the wall beside it, then peeks in - and he's met with the sight of Chopper, sitting in a hard and no doubt uncomfortable chair that is pulled up beside his bed, back to the door. Every now and then, the small reighndeer's head will lull foreward, but it always snaps right back up as he starts, always accompanied by a shift of position. There's a book sitting open in his lap, and a small lanturn sitting on the table beside him. The only source of light in the room.

In front of Chopper, with a light blue sheet pulled up to his shoulders, is Zolo. The man is out, just like he's been for the last four days. There is a stark swathe of bandages around his head and, Franky knows, the same sheets of white are round tight on most of the rest of his body, even if the blankets are covering it.

He stands there for a moment, lips tugging down into a frown, because everything that he's noticed the last few days is starting to make sense.

They're all worried about Zolo, but Chopper has really been on edge since the swordsman was found. He's started taking meals in the medical bay and, as far as the cyborg could tell, hadn't ventured out of the clinical looking room much at all. When he has, Chopper has moved slowley , spoken softly, and asked Sanji to make him coffee instead of tea.

And all of that fits because it looks like the young doctor hasn't slept since Zolo was recovered.

Franky doesn't really know why that surprises him as much as it does. He knows that Chopper's a grand doctor, Luffy wouldn't have him on the crew if he wasn't. He also knows that, despite his young age, he's more than mature when it counts.

Maybe it's just because he's never been around for one of those moments?

Franky decides that, combined with the knowledge that he's just a kid, no matter how adult he may try to act, that makes this scene such a surprise. Disconcerting, too.

Before he can put too much stock into the discovery, however, a large yawn forces its way out. Franky has to scramble backwards to make sure that he's not spotted then, before Chopper can hop out of his chair and walk out into the hall, he rushes off to the boys room.

Tonight, he's just going to try and get some much needed rest.

Tomorrow? He'll offer to watch Zolo for a while so that Chopper can rest some too.


End file.
